N'qua Migrant Ship Crash Site
This crash site consists of a large migrant ship capable of housing thousands of people across the dark space for a long travel. The N'qua people established their settlement around the ship with defense and other structure. The ship itself provides much living space and defense system. It is located in a desert area southwest of Arka, about three days away, if one travels at the speed of common Arka vehicles. The N'qua nqua1.jpg nqua2.png Nqua3.jpg Nqua4.jpg Appearance Due to their adaptive genetic code, N’qua people can look rather different across the specie, mostly between a numbers of clans. Generally, they all have an at least vaguely humanoid upper body shape and head, with a frontal mask- or plate-like face followed by three backward “horn” structures. However, the similarities end there. The pictures from left to right are clan Urel, Ourqc, Sairaphm, and Drakin. A Clan Urel is very much humanoid in shape with biomechanical appearance, while a Clan Ourqc are large creatures with quadrupedal lower bodies that look close to elephants. For Clan Sairaphm members, they have serpentine shape with many insectile limbs, resembling some type of strange centipedes. Lastly, Clan Drakin members have bipedal beastlike features with metallic bone plate and fur. Brief History Long time ago, once a spacefaring civilization, the N’qua people lost that heritage due to the appearance of HEX (see unique technology section) and the surrounding disaster on their home planet N'quayra. Time erased this part of their history, and only strange ruins remain. What exactly happened? Was HEX artificial creation? Was it a byproduct? or was it something else? All is now a mysterious. The only thing for certain is that N’qua got set back to a dark age, with crystalline trees flourishes among the ruins. Fast-forward to recent history, another civilization risen and visited the less advanced N'qua, which was akin to 21th century earth on level of technological advancement. Their goal was to exploit HEX and the N'qua people for their own gain, but this also rapidly brought N'qua back to a spacefaring era. N’qua resisted but to no veil, and this is a pit of oppression that takes a long time for the people to climb out of. It is still an ongoing battle to this day. It might be a wonder to some about why the N’qua look like the way they do. Some discovers hints of foreign genes in them and theorizes that it is the result of contact with other species from the old days of N’qua. After all, the genetic makeup prove to be highly adaptive, which is one of the reason they survived the disaster. The migrant ship got caught inside a dark energy storm and performed a faulty space jump to escape. This caused the ship to crush land on this world, until they can find a way back home. For now, many try to survive, establish themselves, and make contact with the species of this planet. Most of N’qua live around the crash site. Culture When it comes to supporting each other on basic needs, N’qua is very collectivist. Outside of that, individualism and competition is the dominate ideology. Due to historic reasons, they are suspicious of outsiders, especially those more powerful than they are. Members of clan Urel, Ourqc, and Sairaphm are the dominate group stranded on this world. Clan Urel is known for their fierce and warlike tendency. While not quite the same, they share similarity to stereotypical image of Vikings. Clan Ourqc tend to more focus on inner strength, and has highest number of HEX-ers. HEX-ers of Ourqc tradition do not rely on technology and wields astonishing power. Lastly, Sairaphm is the traditionally nomadic and diplomatic clan. The clan has long lines of wealthy merchants and diplomats. There are rumors about sighting of the exiled clan Drakin. They were forced away from other clans long time ago, due to their conquering and hateful tendency. They heavily abuse HEX, and many of the clan members exhibit extreme behaviors due to the abuse. Did they arrived before? Or did they sneak on the migrant ship? People are unsure about how they arrived on this world. Unique Technology HEX: Hema-Eudialyte Xyloid, a mysterious crimson crystalline and tree-like substance. The substance has appearance of crystal trees made of red gemstone. This substance radiates with an energy that interferes with behavior of chemical elements and excites with blood of most species, especially red blood. The energy can be volatile when used without care. Growth of such substance are often found around old N’qua ruins, areas of weak sunlight, area of sufficient moonlight, or animal carcasses. Exposure to HEX increase chance of being a HEX-er, someone who possesses the energy. Being exposed to HEX has high mortality and insanity rate. The same is true for users of its energy, without assistance of technology and artificial computing power. Spreading the HEX With the faulty space jump of N’qua people, some HEX they carried got scattered on this world. One might now find growing crimson crystal trees, along with mutated animals that possess the energy and changed landscapes.